


Day 2 fake dating

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: It hurts to pretend you have the most amazing thing in life.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Day 2 fake dating

**Author's Note:**

> It's just right in front of you but you can't reach out.


End file.
